When will my reflection show who I am inside?
by courtneyfromtotaldrama
Summary: What happens after a camper leaves the island? GxB, just one chapter. Hope y'all like it!


_Was I really that STUPID?_ I thought. _Nice going, Bridge. What were you THINKING? You smell like a skunk! What guy in their right mind would KISS YOU with that STENCH?_

I was on the Boat of Losers heading away from Total Drama Island, sitting on a wooden crate and repeatedly sighing. My blue duffel was at my feet and my surfboard was propped up against more crates. Life could not have been more…boring? Disappointing? SAD? Why would the guys choose Duncan over me? What did I ever do to them?

As I thought about the events I realized that I'd miss that place. I knew I would. Sure, I'd managed to show off my balance "skills" to my entire team and burned our tent to the ground, I'd hurled chunks of potato chips at everyone while standing on my hands, and much more, but I really loved everyone there like brothers and sisters. Except Zeke…no offense to him, but you don't pick your nose when you're 16 years old. Dude, it's DISGUSTING. _Oh, who are you kidding, Bridge? You even liked ZEKE._ I told myself.

"Last stop for losers." I heard Chef Hatchet's voice say. I sighed and picked up my few belongings and got off the boat, the sound of my flip flops on the wooden dock the only sound in the complete silence. I stopped in the middle of the dock to hear nothing, a sound I hadn't heard in…well, forever. I heard the sound of the motorboat taking off and going back to the island, waiting for the next camper to receive my fate, and the fate of 12 others.

The wind blew a small strand of hair out of my ponytail, and I tucked it behind my ear, sighing. I continued the long walk down the dock to see what kind of a place Chris had dumped the losers in. I closed my hazel eyes, glowing in the light of the lampposts, and took a step forward. I opened my eyes. This place was no garbage pit. This place was paradise! There was a beach, and a hot tub, and a HUGE hotel, and everything imaginable. _This place is right around the corner from that crappy camp? _ I thought. No, no, no. Bad Bridgette. _The camp was fine and at least it was livable. It could have been worse, _ I comforted myself.

I hear the noise of my flip flops hitting the tiled pool area and I steer clear, not wanting to embarrass myself again. I'd already gotten a telephone pole wire tied around my ankle and been sprayed by skunks today, AND I lost the challenge. Such a wonderful day…sensing my sarcasm?

Thank god for having my own room in this amazing building. For once I didn't have to worry about getting up before Heather to get a decent amount of hot water for my shower, I could sleep without being woken up by some crazy challenge. I was FREE! I'd never felt better to be away from somewhere.

I decided that since I smelled like a SKUNK, I needed to take a shower. BIG TIME. I pulled out the hair tie in my ponytail, letting my hair fall down to its full length, barely touching the middle of my back. It felt…good. The mirror in front of me showed a reflection that couldn't be my own. I started blushing for no apparent reason and quickly looked away.

After a long, hot shower, which I hadn't done in AGES, I dried off, used the blow-dryer on the wall, put my pajamas on, which consisted of a faded white t-shirt and gray shorts, and walked out into the main room.

I remembered something that I had forgotten about. I grabbed my favorite blue sweater and stuck a hand in the pocket. It closed around something that was a perfect small cylindrical shape. I pulled it out.

I KNOW that some of you people out there are probably wondering "What the heck is Surfer Girl doing with lip gloss?" or something along those lines. The truth is, I took it out of the endless supply that Lindsay had brought with her. She had HUNDREDS, it's not like she'd miss ONE.

I was nervous, because I'd never used it before, or really any other makeup products. The closest I'd gotten was probably using that cream stuff to get a giant pimple off of my nose.

Now was the perfect time; I was all alone…

You know what, fine. I was finally doing it. I'm a girl and I don't see why I can't. OK? Now that that's cleared…

I unscrewed the lid and eyed the little wand suspiciously. What did it do again? I sighed and lifted my trembling hand up to my mouth.

I checked in the mirror. Not terrible. Maybe I'll do better tomorrow.

I played with a small piece of hair and twirled it around my finger. _What am I DOING? _I thought. _Bridge, what's happened to you? What happened to that girl who didn't care about her appearance?_

A thought hit me: I was in love. He'd almost-kissed me twice already. Plus, he was adorable, with those gorgeous blue eyes and those abs…FOCUS, BRIDGE! GAH!

It wasn't like me to be this…girly over a guy. I had 3 brothers, so I usually didn't get like this. Then again…I'd never been on an actual date until my 16th birthday, because of my over-protective parents. I'd had very few dates in my life.

I unzipped my duffel bag and dug out a glued pink macaroni bowl. I hugged it to my chest. _Thank god nobody's here…_I kissed the bowl, leaving a light pink imprint on the side. Embarrassed, I grabbed a tissue and started wiping it off, before it dried. Does lip gloss dry? I'm so new to this…

_Who is this girl I see_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_Why is my reflection_

_Someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that_

_I'm someone else for all time?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_

_When will my reflection show_

_Who I am inside?_


End file.
